Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah Mikaelson jest piękną i beztroską Pierwotną, córką Esther i Mikaela oraz byłą miłością Stefana Salvatore. Rebekah jest również przyrodnią siostrą Klausa oraz siostrą Finna, Elijah, Kola, Nieznanego Pierwotnego i Henrika. Rebekah aktualnie jest w związku z Mattem Donovanem. Historia thumb|left|160px|Rebekah po przemianie. Rebekah jest jedyną córką Mikaela i Esther. Jest szósta z siódemki rodzeństwa, po śmierci Henrika stała się najmłodsza w rodzinie. Niewiele wiadomo o życiu Rebeki przed przyjazdem do Nowego Świata. Potem wiadomo, że mieszkali na miejscu Mystic Falls, w pokoju z wilkołakami. Co zmieniło się, gdy podczas pełni Klaus i Henrik poszli obserwować wilkołaki, które tej samej nocy zabiły najmłodszego Mikaelsona. Aby ratować dzieci Esther zmieniła wszystkich (poza sobą) w wampiry. thumb|180px|"Razem jako jedność, zawsze i na wieczność".Nic nie podejrzewając, Rebekah i jej bracia wypili do kolacji wino zmieszane z krwią Tatii. Gdy to zrobili ich ojciec przebił ich sztyletem. Z początku wszystko było dobrze, póki nie odkryli, że nie mogą oprzeć się ludzkiej krwi. Z czasem dowiedzieli się o słabościach ich daru. Kwiaty rosnące pod Białym Drzewem, werbena, palą ich skórę, tak samo jak słońce, nie mogą wejść do czyjegoś domu bez zaproszenia. W końcu gdy dowiadują się, że Białe Drzewo, które dało im nieśmiertelność, teraz może je zabić, palą je. W późniejszym czasie ginie ich matka Esther. Wszyscy myślą, że zrobił to ich ojciec, Mikael. Rebekah i Elijah zostają z Klausem, obiecując sobie wieczne życie razem. 1114 Rebekah razem ze swoimi braćmi, Elijah i Klausem, mieszkają we Włoszech. Powszechne są palenie czarownic, polowania na wampiry i wilkołaki. Rebekah poznaje pewnego Łowcę Wampirów, Aleksandra. Dziewczyna zakochuje się w nim. Ona i jej bracia starają się dowiedzieć od niego kim jest i co robi bractwo frame|Rebekah i AleksanderThe Five. Rebekah i Aleksander planują ślub. W międzyczasie mężczyzna dowiaduje się, kim tak naprawdę jest Rebekah. Podczas jednej nocy, on i The Five zakradają się i zabijają wszystkich za pomocą sztyletów z prochem z Białego Drzewa. Klaus z powodu swojej wilczej natury przeżywa. Zabija Aleksandra i jego braci. Jest wściekły na siostrę, że wydała ich w zamian za lekarstwo na wampiryzm. Poszukiwanie leku, staje się głównym tematem czwartego sezonu 1492 Rebekah towarzyszy braciom w Anglii. Poznaje Katerinę, która ma być złożona w ofierze, aby złamać klątwę Klausa. Pierwszy sobowtór Petrovej jednak ucieka, a tym samym niszczy braterską więź Klausa i Elijah, który był zakochał w niej, za co Rebekah zaczyna ją nienawidzić i nie wybacza jej tego. 1922 Rebekah i Klaus, wędrując z miasta do miasta, trafiają do Chicago. Tam poznają Stefana Salvatore, wtedy znanego jako Rozpruwacz. Rebekah natychmiast się w nim zakochuje ze wzajemnością, a dla Klausa staje się on najlepszym przyjacielem. Niestety, wciąż podążający za Klausem z zamiarem uśmiercenia go, Mikael, ojciec thumb|220px|Stefan i Rebekah Rebeki i ojczym Klausa, trafia na ich ślad i wpada razem z policją do baru Glorii. W całym zamieszaniu dziewczyna gubi naszyjnik Pierwszej Wiedźmy. Chcąc chronić siebie i siostrę, Klaus wymazuje pamięć Stefanowi. W czasie wyjazdu, Rebekah buntuje się przeciwko bratu. Ten daje jej wybór: on albo Stefan. Dziewczyna wybiera chłopaka. Chcąc ją zatrzymać, Klaus przebija ją sztyletem. Budzi ją dopiero 90 lat później, gdy jest mu potrzebny jej naszyjnik. Teraźniejszość |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= Wygląd zewnętrzny Rebekah jest wysoką, szczupłą i atrakcyjną blondynką. Ma jasne blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Osobowość Wystąpienia Sezon 3 *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset '' *''The Departed '' Sezon 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''Graduation'' Relacje Klaus Stefan Salvatore Matt Donovan W czwartym sezonie w finałowym odcinku Rebehak i Matt obiecują sobie cudowną podróż w wakacje, Rebekah ratuję Matta i przeprasza go za zepchnięcie z mostu Wickery. Na sam koniec wyznają sobie miłość i się całują Elena Gilbert Ciekawostki *Rebekah i Kol są jedynymi, którzy mówią na Klausa "Nik". Wszyscy nazywają go Klaus lub Niklaus. *Claire Holt oraz Bianca Lawson (aktorka, która gra Emily Bennett) zagrały dziewczyny Emily Fields w Pretty Little Liars. *Ze wszystkich Pierwotnych, Rebekę można uznać za najbardziej upartą i kłótliwą. *Rebekah została zasztyletowana siedem razy. *Jest trzecim z Pierwotnych, który pojawił się w serialu (najpierw był Elijah, później Klaus). *Ona jest najprawdopodobniej najstarszą wampirzycą w serii. *Claire Holt (Rebekah Mikaelson) i Phoebe Tonkin (Hayley) grały już razem przyjaciółki syreny w serialu H2O wystarczy kropla. Kategoria:Pierwotni Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Zabici przez Mikaela Kategoria:Uczniowie MFHS Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie